Flora in Wonderland: A Sonic the Hedgehog Birthday fanfic (Part 2)
by ZappuelLightnin'Rod
Summary: Flora is a young girl who wishes for more out of life than what she has in her boring hometown, so when she gets sucked into Sonic Generations, this is her big chance to have an adventure. What happens? Find out here. Notes: This is a fanfic collab that me and my friend, SilverariaMaximum, made for our friend SecretFlowerChild for her birthday. Don't judge this so harshly.


Flora slowly woke up from her sleep. She moaned as she clutched her head, "Oh, what happened?"

"You okay?"

Flora looked up to where the voice came from and saw her blue friend, Sonic.

"Sonic? Where's Classic?" She asked.

"Dunno. But hey, I'm still here, so we know he's still alive." Sonic told her.

Flora nodded in response. She got up and on her feet before the two mobians heard the evil laughter of Dr. Eggman in the distance.

"Oh, hey look, it's a giant talking egg." Flora said sarcastically, repeating the same joke that Sonic said in Sonic Heroes.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Same joke I said a few months ago. Now, come on! Let's roll!" Sonic then grabbed Flora by the wrist and started to run at an incredibly fast pace.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" Flora shouted as she waved in the air behind Sonic. Acting quickly, she held her free hand forward and grabbed onto one of Sonic's head quills. She then pulled her other hand out of Sonic's grasp and grabbed another one of Sonic's head quills. Now holding onto Sonic's head, she tried to place her feet on Sonic's back quills, which were incredibly sturdy. "WHOO HOO!" Flora yelled with jy as the wind flowed through her hair and past her face.

"Bots! Dead ahead!" Sonic shouted to Flora. She looked on and indeed there were Badniks in Sonic's path.

"Flora! Get ready!" Sonic shouted to her. Flora smiled smugly as she jumped off of Sonic's head up into the air and landed on a robot. Using her claws, she jammed her hand into the Badnik's body and pulled out a small, cute, fuzzy animal. A... Giraffe?

"How is this Giraffe so tiny?" She wondered aloud.

Sonic smiled smugly as he came up to the Badniks. He jumped up in the air, and did a homing attack upon them all. "Yahoo! Yeah! Alright!" He shouted as he smashed into each badnik. Quickly, he came up on the robot that Flora had just pulled a miniature Giraffe out of. Acting quickly, like he does, he grabbed Flora in his arms and jumped off of the robot. He asked her two question as he held her, "You okay? Wait, how is that Giraffe so tiny?"

Flora looked at him with a questioned look. "How should I know? I'm not an animal scientist."

"Well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. Good. Remind me to ask how Egghead got that Giraffe so tiny, Okay?" Sonic said smugly as he ran even faster, now with Flora in his arms.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Flora asked

Sonic looked around and noticed that Eggman was no where in sight. "Aw, that's just-that's just really pleasant." Sonic said with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up to him." Flora said to Sonic.

"Yeah, I know." Sonic looked upon what he was coming up on and frowned, "Aw, great."

"What is it?" Flora asked.

"Look up ahead." Sonic told her.

Flora looked up ahead of Sonic. Her eyes gazed upon the beautiful waterfalls of the Green Hill Zone. It looked so much like it did in the game... and so real as well. "It's... beautiful..." Flora said as she looked on in amazement.

"What? All of those platforms?" Sonic said to her.

"Platforms?" Flora looked ahead and saw what Sonic was referring too. There were a bunch of wooden platforms on the road ahead.

"Oh, you mean those. Well, you can do that. You've done it before." Flora told him.

"Yeah... or I could do this!" Suddenly, without warning, he jumped up high in the air. Flora screamed as he raised in altitude and...

"Boost Time!"

"Wait, wha-" Was all Flora had time to say before Sonic started to move at an incredible speed. Sonic was enveloped in blue "Aura" as he almost looked like he flew across the ocean.

Flora screamed as if she was on a roller coaster. The two moved through the air at about a hundred miles an hour, at least that's what they felt like. Flora tried to look ahead and saw that there were no more platforms either under them or in front of them. There was, however, a long rail in front of them. "Sonic! Rail!" Flora screamed to him.

"I got it!" Sonic said to her in a normal tone which she was somehow able to hear. Sonic readied himself and placed both of his feet on the rail, starting to grind along it.

"Aright!" Sonic said in triumph. Sonic grinded on the rail until he eventually came to a wooden bridge structure that lead up to a fairly large rock.

"You know, a guy's gotta wonder who builds all of these bridges and why." Sonic said aloud. Flora smiled at him, but didn't say anything. She had an answer. Game design. But considering that she was in a universe where no one knew they were a game character, she decided to keep it to herself. Sonic rushed up on the bridge and got to the strange rock formation up ahead, which oddly enough had a boost pad on it.

"Hold on tightly!" Sonic said to Flora, right before he stepped on the boost pad. She clung to him tightly, as Sonic placed his foot upon the pad and suddenly, rocketed off into the waterfall. Sonic and Flora came out on the other side of the waterfall and were now inside a large, cavernous area.

"Wow... this is so cool!" Flora's voice echoed as Sonic landed on a rail and grinded through the cave. Which was lucky for both of them, because it looked like the bottom of the large cave was either flooded, or was connected to the ocean. His speed was remarkably fast, so he was able to get through the cave in seconds.

Suddenly, and out of flipping nowhere, a giant piranha based badnik came up from the water. "Whoa! Okay, easy big guy!" Sonic shouted to the giant badnik as it tried to kill the both of them. Luckily, the rail way led to the outside of the cavern and back into Green Hill Zone.

Sonic sighed in relief upon reaching the outside of the cavern. Flora, however, looked upon one of the cliffs and saw a familiar fat man in his Eggmobile. "Eggman!" She said to Sonic. Sonic looked at where Flora was looking at and indeed saw the egg-shaped scientist. His Egg-O-Matic also had a massive, checker-board pattern wrecking ball underneath it, attached by a chain.

"Cool. We found him. And look at that, he has that stupid wrecking ball that I owned on my first adventure. Good times, good times..." Sonic said, reminiscing to himself for about three seconds.

"Now then," Sonic jumped up off of the rail and threw Flora up in the air. "Tarriaaaaaaaa!" Sonic screamed as he kicked Eggman in the face and then bounced onto the ground.

"Why-You!" Eggman said, shaking his fist at the hedgehog, "Let's see how you like my _new _and **improved** wrecking ball!"

"Looks like the same old pile of junk that I've beaten before, Eggman."

Eggman growled at him and then did a 180 in his Eggpod, sending the wrecking ball up in the air and down on Sonic. Well, it _would_ have done that, had Flora not came down and sliced it off of the chain it was attached too. After the wrecking ball was cut off from it's restraint, it flew off of the cliff and into the ocean.

Eggman looked at Flora with a face of anger and yelled, "ARGH! Darn you! Darn you both!"

"What's the matter, Eggman? Cat got your tongue?" Flora asked him with a snide look.

"Ow. That pun physically hurt me." Sonic said gripping his chest to go along with his joke.

"Sorry," Flora said, scratching the back of her head.

"Bah! No matter! My master plan is already set in motion!" Eggman said, flying off in his EggMobile.

Flora shouted, "Hey, get back here, Eggman!"

"You'll never win, you pesky animals!" Eggman shouted back. Just at that point, a giant golden ring came out of nowhere right in front of Eggman and out came Classic Sonic, who spin dashed right over him to Flora and his Future self.

"Alright, mini-me, wait to go." Modern Sonic said to his Classic self.

Classic smiled and pulled out a Chaos Emerald from... wherever the Sonic characters keep the darn things when they have them.

"Alright! And a Chaos Emerald to boot! I'd say we're done here in Green Hill Zone, what about you two?" Modern Sonic asked.

Classic nodded his head, while Flora simply said, "Yep."

"Alright, then keep up you two, cause we're going too... wherever the heck the next place is." Sonic said before running off at a reasonable pace. Classic Sonic motioned his hand to follow him and ran after Sonic.

Flora smiled at the two the way they acted amused her. She began to run in order to catch up to Sonic and Sonic, but she was stopped by a voice that said, well, "Stop!"

She looked behind herself to see where the voice was coming from. Behind herself she saw a guy in a futuristic uniform who looked just like Sonic.

"Zonic? What are you doing here?" Flora said aloud. An instant later she realized that she just said the hedgehog's name without being introduced. That was going ot make her look... slightly suspicious.

"Zonal Displacement. Most likely from Nega's New Assistant." Zonic explained, not noting the cat that Flora knew her name.

Flora looked at him with a questioned look, "New Assistant?"

Zonic nodded, "Yep. We don't have too much info on him. All that we do know is that he's from the Fleetway Zone and is now working with Dr. Nega."

"Fleetway Zone?" Flora said to herself. She knew she heard the name Fleetway somewhere else before.

"Yep. But you're not from that Zone. You're from the Live Zone. Now come on, I"m here to take you back." Zonic told her.

Flora looked at him and said, "Wait... what if I don't wanna come back?"

"I'm gonna have to say 'Too bad' and knock you unconscious with this." Zonic said, pulling out an odd, tranquilizer-like gun. He then aimed it at Flora and shot out a small, energy dart at her. The next thing Flora knew, she fell to the floor and closed her now very heavy eyes.

* * *

Flora slowly came to. She looked around the room. Her room. She looked on the TV and saw the Sonic Generations title screen, as well as a game controller in her hands.

"Wait... was that a dream?" She thought to herself.

She got up from where she was sitting and walked around the room. She looked in her room's mirror and saw that she was no longer a cat. She looked around the room one more time and told herself, "Huh. I guess so..." She walked out of her room, deciding to get back on the computer. She brought up the internet and saw that there were a few emails in her mailbox. She clicked them and got onto the forums that she usually got on.

_**ZappuelLighnin'Rod: And that's why I am incredibly lazy, Silver.**_

She clicked reply and started to type on the computer.

_**SecretFlowerChild: Hey, guys. Just had this incredibly awesome dream. I was sucked into Sonic Generations and turned into a cat. It was awesome. :D**_

**_SilverariaMaximum: Cool. So, anyways. I'd like to wish you a happy birthday. Y'know, when it actually is your birthday this week.  
_**

_**ZappuelLighnin'Rod: Wait, your birthday this week? Where was I when this was established?  
**_

_**SecretFlowerChild: I don't know, playing minecraft, or something?  
**_

_**ZappuelLighnin'Rod: Oh, yeah... Well, in that case, happy birthday. Y'know, eventually! :D  
**_

_**SecretFlowerChild: Thanks, guys.  
**_

**_SilverariaMaximum: No problem. It's what we do.  
_**

_**ZappuelLighnin'Rod: And guess what? Totally as an early birthday present, and not just pulling this out of my Hammer-space, or wherever, I'm gonna post a chapter of Tails and Luigi's mansion on your birthday. :D  
**_

Flora laughed a bit at this comment. Zappy's comments were always funny when they poked himself.

_**SecretFlowerChild: Thanks. I'll be looking forward to reading it.  
**_

_**ZappuelLighnin'Rod: Awesome sauce. Anyways gotta go. Gonna go and get the latest issue of the Archie Comics. Can't wait to see what bull dung the Anti Archie fan community tries ot complain about this time.  
**_

**_SilverariaMaximum: Alright. See ya. I'm gonna go watch some Kamen Rider. _****_Jaa ne!_**

_**ZappuelLighnin'Rod:May I punch you through the internet, Silver? No? *Sends fist through the internet* K'thnxbai.  
**_

Flora smiled. Since they both left she decided to go back and play some Sonic Generations. Since the game was already up, she decided to go and play it. After she walked into the room, she picked up the controller and pressed start. She decided to play a few cutscenes. She wanted to hear Roger Craig Smith's _Amazing_ voice for Sonic. Oddly enough when she got to Sonic's cake in the cutscene, she was surprised to see a light pink cat with the group.

Flora looked on in Bewilderment, "Is... Is that... Me?!"

* * *

_Alright, there ya go! Done. Happy birthday Flora! For your present, I've self inserted you into the Sonic Generations game! And it's only your copy, by the way. D-don't ask how I did it, I just did. Anyways, to those of you out there who are simply reading this out of sheer boredom, this is the other half of a little fanfic that I did with SilverariaMaxximum for SecretFlowerChild's birthday, which is the day of this posting. So, yeah. Happy Birthday Flora. And have a Super Sonic day.  
_

_(Also, it was painful to write that sentence about Roger Craig Smith, so... yeah. Just saying)_


End file.
